ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Superbike10
Archive:[1] [2] [3] Please leave messages here not on the archive talk pages thank you. Background How do you like the new transparent background? Dont worry, its not transparent when editing. Tell me what you think on my talkpage. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Bot I officially have a bot! I will now have a robotic servant. If you need any bot services, message me. Check out user, MazterBot. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Bot Rights I gave my bot admin rights so when im using it i can access protected pages and its own profile. Its basically me using bot as a admin. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 11:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) New pages I have made two pages, request for bureaucrat and request for chatmoderator, you should check them out, it should be of use to us when we need new bcrats and chatmods. Now we have a page for each right. And read the message above this message. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) No, its a request page, peoplpe can request, we can use that page as a page to refer for future editors for bcratship. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:31, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat for 5 minutes You know, read the title, i like pie. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Community message line You know how every time you update the community messages, it would say, Community messages have been updated, right? Well now it says, You have a new message from the admins. I changed it since it would maybe spark some attention to users, since i dont really think anyone cares about the community messages. If you would like it to say something else, tell me, if not tell how you think on my talkpage. I also changed, you have new messages, to you have a new Plumber message, again if you would like to change it to anything you'd like tell me. All these things are done through media wiki pages. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) So do you like it or want to change it back, read the message right above. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki Staff Member Group I decided to put together a group of rollbacks to revert vandalism and report them to the admins. They can also give out "official" warning like admins do and they have a little more authority than regular users do. The reason i made this team is that i recently had to block at least 10 ips because of vandalism. The chosen members are Roads, Ben2themax, and General plasma due to there responsiblity and dedication to the wiki. You read the message I gave to the three, they are all the same the messages. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:38, July 31, 2011 (UTC) So do you like it? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Let's chat You know. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Come on the chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Come on the Ben 10 Fanfiction Chat! Read title, its a party down there. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Answers Is there an Answers Site for this wiki? I can make one. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 17:49, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I know all about making answers sites. For the home page link, type "w:c:ben10planet.answers:Ben 10 Answers" once I announce that it's put together. In fact, (I don't want to sound pushy,) I would like temporary admin rights to add a piece of coding into the "MediaWiki:Common.js" page. This will put a link to the answers site in the Tools Menu at the bottom. It can really spread the news. In addition, you can make a custom wordmark, like this wiki's, that says "Ben 10 Answers" instead of "Ben 10 Planet." It turns out it wouldn't let me put "10" at the end of the name, but it let me put something after the number. So I titled it "Ben 10 Canon Answers" to differenciate from the fanon answers. It sounds weird, but I can probably customize at least some references to the real name. I have also granted admin, bureaucrat, and rollback rights on the answers site to all the active admins who had those rights here. If anything is wrong, please let me know. (Also, I'm not sure how to customize all the references to the name yet.) Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 18:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) But I already created and customized the new site! Great. :( I guess I can have it redirected to the old one. Thanks for the rights, though. I've added the link. It should start showing up soon. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 19:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can we chat real quick? And why did you give Roads temp admin rights (im '''not '''mad at all), also does he need help with anything, since it seems you told him to ask me something he needed help with. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ideas Any ideas to help the wiki? Just wondering because i was trying to brain storm, im going to update the community messages about the new answers wiki. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:14, August 2, 2011 (UTC) New idea I have a new idea that we can set up, go on chat for more info. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Answers Come on chat with me to discuss this. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) No not the once Roads made, the one that super vandled, linkdarkside is on chat with me. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:48, August 3, 2011 (UTC) New Community Messages Whenever you need to use the community messages tell me, i have a new way to use them. You know how a user gets a community messsage? They dont really read it i think, so now everytime theres a community message needed i set up a system that lets users get a community message in the form of when you get a new message like when it says, you have a new message, i learned to replace community messages have been updated without a link to the community corner but a message, get it? If you would like to experience this yourself, make a new account and then log in, and you'll understand. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I must speak with you Please leave a message on my talk page when you are ready to go to the chat. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:31, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Note: No matter how old this message is, reply to it. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I must speak with you again. It's a different matter now. Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Leaving Im sorry but i am leaving wikia due to personal reasons. Please forgive me for the admin issue, i was trying to use that to remember names for the future for admin since this wiki is going to have no admin in the future. Please, and thank you for everything you've done for me, i might come back one day. This is not because of anything but personal reasons. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:38, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, SuperBike I need help. I keep on getting this message 'There is a new community message from the Ben 10 Planet Administrators.' Oh, and how can I go to a group? Thanks -- The Curious Boy,FusionFall123 15:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay, thanks. -- FusionFall123 13:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go on. I need to discuss something with you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Wait, go on the ben10fanfiction wiki's chat, this wiki's chat is laggy right now. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) New Feature Hi, i got a new feature installed, you know where you go to edit and there's a little arrow? Click on that arrow and you'll see a refresh button, this allows you refresh your page anytime, cool eh? --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 02:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go on. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) This is important, please come on. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:42, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Council Do you like the idea though? Also im pretty sure the users on this wiki wont care really about the wiki since they rarely follow the community messages. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) No, the wiki is also for reporting problems, improvements, and additions. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:23, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I restored it, plus if it did go viral, i will switch just protect each page since each council member will get admin status on the wiki. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:34, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat Chat now. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Come back on chat. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:41, August 9, 2011 (UTC) There are some compatibility issues in the Monobook skin for this wiki, especially on the main page. Proof. Eon Page Someone really needs to sort out the Eon page. The Eon in Ultimate Alien is not the same as the Eon in Race Against Time. In Ultimate Alien, Paradox states that Ben destroyed The Hands Of Armageddon. But in Race Against Time, Max is the one who destroys the hands. http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Video:Ben_10_race_against_time_part_6_(full_movie)And here's the video to prove my point. Retrieved from "http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Eon" It's somewhere on Eon's talk page, just look for the video after you click the link. Digi-armour energize 20:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go on. Important. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wordmark When your finished, give me a sample picture on my talkpage so i can see it. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 22:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Recent Wiki Activity and history look weird On RWA there are no pictures to show what kind of an edit it is, and when comparing two edits, the part that shows the changes made is stretched all the way across the screen. Did you change any settings I am not aware of? Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Even the chat appears to be down I cannot go to the chat. I was going to ask you to go there so we could communicate a bit better, because of this problem, but I can't go myself. I think this must be an update "phase", if you will, that's messing up some stuff. The only other explanation I can think of is hackers. Note: I am also unable to edit specific portions of pages, that's why I didn't leave this message along with the other one. Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat Okay, now can we chat? Its only 2:30 where you live so you dont have any meals coming up, thanks! We can talk about the word mark you were going to make. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat is good and operating. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:38, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Finished yet? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 16:31, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I have created a new page for users to report other users All reports will go there. It will be easier for us to warn and block people when they break the rules. Sometimes users only report to one admin. This will prevent that. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) New Userpage Got to check out my userpage, it is so awesome! Tell me what you think on my talkpage. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) So what do you think? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Also, would you like me to change the words, admin, bureaucrat, or rollback at Special:listusers to something else like Alien Leader or something? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat category Do we need a bcrat category for users who are bcrats? Like the admin one. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go on. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Come back on chat, i need to discuss one more thing with you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:51, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Replacements yeah,very good make sure the old bad quality one.--Linkdarkside 01:21, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Should I get Roads to start up the newsletter system now or maybe later? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Page layout builder I just requested the page layout builder for this wiki. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool thing Okay now that everytime you write a comment on a blog or a article comment, it will be highlighted blue and at the end it will say, @Admins. Mediawiki programming. Cool eh? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:07, August 14, 2011 (UTC)